Un accidente de felicidad
by Mikaela Hamato17
Summary: Todos hemos tenido un accidente y siempre nos trae un problema de tristeza, pero que pasaría si este accidente no te trajera dolor ni tristeza sino…felicidad LXK DXA (habrá oc)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es el primer capítulo de mi historia espero sea de de su agrado

AVERTENCIA: las tortugas nijas son propiedad de nikelodion y este fanfic no lleva ningún interés de lucro

Cap 1: nuca dejare que te hagan daño…nunca

Se encontraba una linda niña de aproximada mente 4 años tenía el pelo rojizo oscuro y traía una bata color blanca y estaba descalza ella caminaba en un pasillo oscuro sus ojos no tenían brillo y parecía mas bien y títere que caminaba ella se detuvo y vio hacia atrás una puerta semi abierta, ella frunció en seño y repugnas…madre

13 años despues

Vamos tenemos que apurarnos Tara.- decía una linda chicas de 17 años de edad, cabello rojizo oscuro amarado en una coleta alta que mita lacio y la otra comí ondulado le llegaba hasta la cintura un copete a un lado traía un uniforme que consistía en una falda negra astas el muslo un poco mas abajó una camisa de manga larga en sima un chaleco rojo sin mangas y una corbata negra el símbolo era un escudo con dos espadas.

Ya estoy.- le contesto una linda peli marrón, su pelo amarado en una trenza al costado con una ralla al contado que le tapaba su ojo derecho, traía el mismo uniforme ella tenía 14 pero su senos eran mas nerviosa Nora

No ay que estarlo.- le sonrió con dulzura mitras le acariciaba la cabeza-. Si alguien te hace daño solo me lo dices

No es por eso.-le son nervios

Bueno si tú lo dices.- le sonrió

En el colegio

Bueno al fin llegamos.-digo Nora

Perdón si te retrase.- dijo Tara con un helado de vainilla con chisparas de chocolate

Tranquila, además yo también quería uno.-le dijo Nora con helado de chocolate

Bueno si tu lo.-pero no termino cuándo una chica peli negra se cruzo yendo asía unas gemelas asiendo que su helado le callera en su el pecho-. Hay no era nuevo.-susurro Tara pero aun así Nora oyó

Chica puedes venir un momento.-le dijo Nora a la pelinegra la cual no le izo caso así que ella se acercó

Espera Nora estoy bien solo se mancho.- trato de remediarlo pero solo logro que Nora se detuviera

Tranquila solo hablare con ella anda a mi casillero saca la ropa de educación física póntela por mientras y ten.-le digo con una sonrisa dando le su helado y después siguió caminando

Pero… está bien.-dijo mientras se iba

Con Nora

Hola.-le dijo Nora a la chica peli negra

Ha que quieres.- le dijo de una manera muy descortés y engreída asiendo que las gemela la miraran a Nora con asco

A la chica que acabas de golpear es mi.-pero no término porque la interrumpo

A si esa niñata.- le dijo sin notar como Nora fruncir el seño y presionar sus debilucha se nota que es una nerd.-ahora Nora comenzó a presionar sus ás que tiene esas sandias como pechos jajajajaja.-esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso incluso las gemelas lo notaron pero por suerte se calmo y dijo

Y… bueno te quería en enseñar algo, me acompañas al baño por favor.-le digo con una sonrisa fingida

He y que sería tan importante como para seguirte.- le dijo mientras se volteaba

Solo sígueme.- le dijo sin más se fue al baño

Bueno.- dijo la peli negra y en peso a caminar siendo seguida por las gemelas-. no tranquilas iré yo sola

Pero y si te hace algo.- siguieron las gemelas

Claro que no.- les dijo y siguió caminando-. Ustedes quédense a quid.-les dijo, que pena que no les hiso caso.- además que me aria

Con Tara

Ya termine.- dijo mientras se terminaba de pones su uniforme de educación física que consistía en un pantalón holgado rojo un polo blanco con me queda chico de el pecho.-dijo mientras de miraba en el espejo en eso noto algo.-HAAAAA!

Con Nora

La pelirroja oscuro caminaba por los pasillos hasta el vestidor de chicas hasta que oyó el grito de-. Hay no Tara.-dijo preocupada la pelirroja

Cuando llego al cuarto encontró a Tara en el piso arrodillada se alarmo aun mas

Tara estas bien.-le dijo alarmada

Si yo lo siento se derritió.- le dijo preocupada mostrando el helado derretido

Pero que.-dijo molesta pues la avía asustado quería darle un zape pero al verla triste por su helado suspiro y la creí que te avía pasado algo

Yo lo lamento.- dijo mientras correspondía a su debí gritar

Tonta, no te preocupes.-le dijo con una sonrisa siempre te protegeré nunca dejaré que te hagan gaño…nunca

Bueno este es el primer capítulo ¿qué les pareció?


	2. Un accidente

Hola e vuelto con la continuación y agradezco sus comentarios y criticas me ayudaron las respuestas es tan al final:

AVERTENCIA: las tortugas nijas son propiedad de nikelodion y este fanfic no lleva ningún interés de lucro

Cap 2: un accidenté

Ambas hermanas caminaban después de un día atareado

-Al fin termino- dijo Nora cansada- ya quiero quitarme esta maldita falda

-Jajaja Nora apenas es el tercer día después de que nos transfirieron de la antigua escuela-

-Ya lo sé pero es que me aburró- dijo molesta, en eso vio un cine y sonrió- y si vemos una película nuestro hotel esta cerca

No lo sé tenemos tarea.-dijo preocupada

Venga vamos la terminamos después.- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la jalaba al sine

Dey del cine

-Eso estuvo genial- dijo la pelirroja de ojos dorados con una que ver una vez más el remolino

-A mí me dio tristeza el final- dijo triste Tara- pero fue linda

-Me alegra- en eso escucho ruidos- Tara que date quieta

Que pasa.-dijo sin entender en eso escucharon que hablaban

-Krang quiere que krang lleve lo que krang denomina como el objeto que krang necesita- dijo a lo que parecía ser un hombre con esmoquin pero lo raro era que enfrente de el avía un portal

-Pero que rallos- dijo Nora- Tara hay que alejarnos

-Ok- dijo pero cuando comenzaron a caminar Tara se tropezó llamando la a tensión de el krang- Hay no

-Krang debe eliminar a lo que krang cree puede causar problemas a krang- dijeron y empezaron a disparar

-Tara corre-dijo Nora

-Pero no te puedo dejar – un disparo le cayó en la cintura- haaa

Tara! – dijo abriendo los ojos- malditos- le dijo con el seño fruncido- corre

-Hermana- dijo Tara y en peso a correr pero los krang le táparo el paso-. Porque destino

Nora en pesaba a dar puñetazos pero no les asía nada hasta que le dio una pata en la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver que era un robot- valla -dijo sorprendida en eso cedió cuenta que los robot avían capturado a Tara- hay no -dijo preocupada hasta que vio que en el portal se podía ver un callejon - no hay de otra - dijo con tristeza y como si fuera en cara lenta rápida mente corrió asía su hermana y cogiendo de la mano la galo y la lanzó dentro del portal y con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo-. Te prometo que todo estará bien corre.-dijo y la soltó de la mano y los krang sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzaron en Nora

Tara quedo vio como su hermana trataba de zafarse de los krang pero ellos eran mas y enpesaron a atar a Nora y en un susurro dijo- Hermana

Al otro lado del portal

Karai miraba con tristeza el cielo avía pasado días después de su mutación, bajo la cabeza con tristeza- "no puedo creer que me haiga vuelto en un mostro que quiere comerse a su propio padre aunque se dominar es parte dudo que me quiera"- pensó con tristeza y unas traviesas lagrimas resbalaron por sus meguillas, avía aprendido a manejar su parte reptil sus ojos ahora podían volver a su color natural al igual que sus colmillos y incluso su instinto de atacar a los roedores pero temía que su padre la odiara

En eso escucho ruidos y a ser cando se y después que se caía, pudo notar como una chica de cabello marón tirada sangrando de la cintura pudo notar que se debía de un disparo por la parte quemada del uniforme al redero de la herida, acercándose se notaba que ya faltaba poco para que se ponga inconsciente

"no puedo dejarla aquí puede pasarle algo pero ¿y eso a mí que me importa?".- pensó mirándola volteo la cara de la chica y se sorprendió al ver rastros de lagrimas, un rápido recuerdo se izo presente-. "esto me recuerda tanto a esa ves".- la imagen de una linda niña de unos cuatro años pelirrubia bajo la miraba con miedo- no puedo dejarla ¿pero adonde te puedo llevarte? -dijo en eso recordó el laboratorio de Donnie y se acercó a la chica y la cargo tipo princesa-. "Espero no encontrarme con mi padre podría perder el control".- pensó y en peso a correr para encontrar la tapa de aplantillado más cercana

pov karai

Comenzaba a correr mientras llevaba entre mis brazos a la chica la cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que la chica estaba empezando a desangrarse

Al fin pude llegar a la guarida y me clamo al ve que no avía nadie con mucha agilidad me fui entrando a el laboratorio de Donnie, deje a la muchacha en la camilla y busqué algodón con alcohol y en pese a limpiar sus heridas, cuando termine la vende, menos mal avía aprendido algo después de a ver tenido tantas heridas en mis entrenamientos

Ya avía terminado con la chica y mire el laboratorio, y que pasaría si lo chicos la encontraban no podía dejarla pero tampoco podía llevármela realmente me metí en un enrolló, pero me sorprendí el sentir que algo se penetraba en mi muslo, vi que era un dardo mi muslo, mi vista se volvió opaca y lo último que vi fue una mancha entre amarilla y marrón

Fin de pov karai

April se acercó a la gran sombra y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de karai y aun mas se sorprendo al ver que era humana ya que recordaba que los chicos le avían dicho que avía mutado se acercó y le quito el dardo ya que fue lo primero que encontró después de a ver dejado su abanicó en la cocina la cargo y la puso en la camilla de lado pero se sorprendió al ver que en la otra camilla avía una chica vendada miro a karai y entendió que la estaba curando y sintió un poco mal

Pudo notar que la chica en la camilla tenia las ropas estropeadas al perecer era menor que ella aunque se sorprendió por los grande senos que tenia, salió de ahí y fue a la que antiguamente fue su evitación saco u poco de ropa y volvió al laboratorio y se la puso con mucho cuidado a la peli marrón y después fue a al dogo conde encontró a Esplinter meditando

-Esto Esplinter- dijo nerviosa la pelirroja ya que recordaba que a su maestro no le gustaba que lo molestaran en sus meditaciones

-Si April que deseas- dijo con calma Esplinter asiendo que la pelirroja se calmará un poco

-Creo que tiene que ver algo importante en el laboratorio- le dijo April más calmada pero de una manera firme

-Y se puede saber de qué se trata- le dijo calmada mente el maestro

-Pues lo que pasa es que vine a quid para ver a los chicos como no encontré a nadie fui al laboratorio pero- fue interrumpida por Esplinter

-En toses como no encontraste a nadie fuiste a buscar a Donatello- le menciono de una manera picada a April, cosa que no noto la pelirroja

-Bueno en realidad vine a ver a Donnie- en eso se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- No me mal interprete yyo eenrealidadd vinee a entrenar

-Pero si hoy no nos toca el entrenamiento- le digo picadamente Esplinter asiendo que las mejillas de la pelirroja se ruborizarán

-DEY LE ESPLICO VENGA RRAPIDO- le digo nerviosa April a Esplinter mientras lo arrastraba asía el laboratorio

-No entiendo cual es la pri….- se quedo mudo al ver a su hija en la camilla-. sa

-Cuando entre la encontré viendo a esas chica parece que la ha curado pero como estuve nerviosa lo primero que encontré fueron los dardos para adormecer.- le explicó a su maestro

Pero Esplinter no la escucho y corrió o asía karai y la abrasó sin importarle que la despertara-. Como es posible creí que avías mutado

-Fue lo que yo también pensé.- agrego April-. Pero parece que no es así

En eso oyeron pasos y en tendieron que eran los chicos, April salo rápido para avisarles

-Chicos.- dijo apresurada April-. Tienen que venir rápido

-April? Que haces en el lavo ratio de Donnie.- le pregunto leo

-ESO LO ESPLICO DESPUES.- les dijo apresurada y con un rosa suave en sus mejillas

Ella los guio al laboratorio y grande fue su sorpresas al ver a karai acostada en la camilla

-Pero…como.- dijo Raph -. No avía mutado?

-Interesante.- dijo Donnie mientras se acercaba-. He y ella quien es

-Parece que karai la trajo y la curo.- le respondió April

-Pero por qué.- dijo leo

-No lo sabemos, pero deberíamos dejarlas descansar cuando despierten se lo preguntaremos.- hablo Esplinter

Bueno aquí me quedo que les la respuestas están qui:

Tory-H: muchísimas gracias;3 me has animado para sete sincera no creí que te gustara y hasta pensé en bórrala =( pero muchas gracias;)

Ricardo: no te puedo culpo, en realidad yo tenía miedo el principio de comentar o hacerme una cuenta pero para serte sincera es agradable;) y además la primera vez que tori me respondió un comentario tuve miedo, creí que era esos hombres obesos con lente y pelados que roban chicas tuve miedo pero con el tiempo me en peso a caer bien y lo de el disfraz de pollo te quedara genial ;)

Daira-Sakamaki: muchas gracias y espero mejorar me esforzare y daré lo mejor de mi muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad

bruneli12: me creerías si te dijese que tus fanfics fueron los primeros que leí de esta serie bueno te agradezco y me esforzaré

andyhamato99: muchas gracias y te aseguro que la terminare

Bueno les agradezco y comentes


	3. llorar no sirve de nada

Hola e vuelto, me apena mi mala ortografía pero de todas manera seguiré (soy muy persistente) perdón por la tardanza bueno en pesemos

Aviso Disclaimer: las tortugas nijas son propiedad de nikelodion y este fanfic no lleva ningún interés de lucro

Cap 3:

6 horas después

Karai comenzaba a despertar y veía que estaba en una evitación oscura rápidamente se incorporó y se paro tratando de no tropezar con nadada buscó un interruptor, has que lo encontró noto que estaba un en el laboratorio y en eso recordó a la chica dirigió su mirada hacia la camilla y la encontró acostada pero con diferentes ropas.

La chica traía un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas escotado y en sima un abrigo hasta el final de sus pechos color lavanda y traía unas votas plomas pequeñas

parecer ya notaron mi presencia.- dijo karai-. Valla kunoichi que soy a la primera me descubren.-

lo creo, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué tejiste a una humana a la guarida.- dijo Raph

ASES A QUI.- casi grito por el susto

misma pregunta te haría yo a ti.- le dijo Raph mirando asía otro lado

.- dijo tratando de tomar la compostura y recordó lo de la última vez-. Perdón por a verte escupido aquella ves.-

-.Y crees que con una disculpa me tranquilizaré.- digo mientras caminaba asía ella-. Yo necesito otra cosa.-

QUEE TTE TE PAPAPASA.- digo pues la avía acorralado en la pared

que debí de hacer en un principio.- dijo seductoramente y con una sonrisa de las suyas

.- dijo sorprendida pues se acercaba cada vez mas asía ella-. A AA LE ALE ALGEGATE.-

.- comenzó a reír como maniá AVERAS VITO TU CARA JAJAJAJAJA.-

Karai se sorprendió y ya estaba tenía una gran vena en la frente y estaba que buscaba su cuchilla de no ser porque la puerta se abrí dejando ver a los demás e incluso a Cassey

tus eres karai un gusto.- le dijo mientras estrechaba sus manos con ella-. Estoy disponible linda.- le dijo coquetamente-. HAAY.- grito de dolor pues Leo le avía piñizcado

égate de ella.- dijo con un aura demoniatica

.- dijo nervioso

Karai iba a hablar pero en eso en peso a oír ruidos y dirigieron su mirada asía la chica que empezaba a despertar

paso.- dijo la chica mientras trataba de incorporarse-. Hayyy .-dijo mientras se cogía su cintura

espera.- dijo karai mientras se acercaba.- cuidado se puede abrir la herida.- le explico

, ¿pero quién eres tú? Y ¿qué hago aquí?.- le pregunto preocupada

llamo karai y Te encontré tirada en un callejón ¿Qué asías hay?.- le pregunto

, pues me acuerdo que estaba con mi hermana mayor y .- en eso se acordó de ella-.¿ Dónde está?.-

esta ¿qué?.- le pregunto karai

hermana Nora.-le respondió preocupada

lamentos solo te encontré a ti.- dijo karai

La muchacha al oír eso sus ojos color verde se cristalizaron-. Todo es mi culpa no debí dejarla con esos hombres robot.-

-.¿Hombres robot?.- preguntaron los chicos que hasta ahora se quedaron callados

En eso Tara se dio cuenta de ellos.- impresionante ¿qué son?.-

¿no te asustamos?.- pregunto Mickey

que no.- le dijo con una sonrisa

cae bien.- dijo Mickey apuntándola y mirando a los demás

y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- le pregunto con clama Donnie

Tara Fugiwara.- le sonrió

Tara mi nombre en Donatello pero dime Donnie, ellos son Leo, Raph, Mikey, April y nuestro padre Esplinter.- dijo amablemente Donnie

-. Te olvidaste de mí.- dijo cassey

-. Tú crees.- dijo Donnie frunciendo el seño

-. Para servirte muñeca.- dijo sin hacerle caso a Donnie en eso noto algo-. Valla nunca vi unos senos tan grandes.-

.- le dijo Tara tapándose los pechos

Karai le mando un puñetazo -. Maldito pervertido

cabiendo de tema que tiene que ver ese robot.- le pregunto Raph ya arto del suspenso

yo y mi hermana estábamos caminando y pues escuchamos ruidos, Nora me dijo que me alejara pero no icé caso, hasta que vimos a unos hombres con esmoquin pero hablaban de una forma rara, creo que se llamaban karang y estaban en frente de un portal por un accidenté me caí y pues ellos nos vieron y mi hermana comenzó a defenderme pero dey vinieron mas en eso patio a uno en la cabeza y pude ver que eran como robot y la única forma de salvarme fue tirar me al portal lo único que vi fue que la empezaban a encadenar .- dijo con lagrimas-. Todo es mi culpa sino me hubiera caído tal vez nada hubiese pasado quisiera morí .- pero no pudo continuar porque karai le mando una cachetada lo que sorprendió a todos

misma lo dijiste fue un accidenté, no ganas nada llorando, ni arrepintiéndote, asique mejor sécate esas lagrimas, respira hondo y cálmate.-dijo mientras la miraba seria para cambiar a una vamos a encontrar sea como sea a tu hermana

.- dijo tara

.- dijeron los chicos

enserio.- le dijo karai

karai no tenemos ninguna pista será difícil.- dijo Donnie

No exactamente.- dijo April ganado se la atención de todos-. Si no mal recuerdo a mi padre siempre lo cambiaban de sitio pero siempre volvía al TCRI (nota: no sé cómo se escribe)si mis cálculos son correctos hay seria el lugar donde llevarían a tu hermana y si sabe paliar como tú dices entonces lo más sensato sería que la mutaran así que es casi obvia la respuesta.- dijo con unos lentes de quien sabe donde saco

Todos la vieron sorprendidos

que le está dando donnitivitis .- dijo Raph

que dices es verdad.- Apoyó karai sin hacerle caso a Raph-. A destructor los krang siempre le mandaban archivos de mutantes y elegían a los mejores

-.¿y para qué?.- pregunto leo

temo que ni a mí me dijo.- dijo karai con una gota tipo anime

en ese caso esta noche saldremos a verificar.- dijo Leo

-. Muchas gracias.- dijo Tara

-. Ahora será mejor que descanses, tu herida no es tan profunda pero si te mueves puedes herirte más.- dijo karai arrodillándose frenta a Tara

Todos quedaron viendo la escena ya que muy pocas veces se veía esa parte tierna de karai

-. Okey .- dijo y se costó

Al salir todos se dividieron y Esplinter se acercó a su hija

-. Me alegra que todo esté bien hija.- dijo Esplinter-. Pero creí que avías mutado.-

-. Me alegra estar aquí y lo de mutar pues me puedo tras formas en mi parte mutante pero de alguna forma pierdo el control.- dijo con tristeza en eso se acordó de algo-. Disculpa tengo que terminar con algo.-

-. claro.- dijo Esplinter sin entender

.- dijo karai acercándose a el cual tenía una pelea de miradas con cassey por April la cual estaba escribiendo e su lacto sin darse cuenta

-. He dime karai.- dijo Donnie dejando su pelea y viendo la chica

prestas tu bon.- dijo con tranquilidad

pero ¿para qué lo quieres?.- dijo sin entender

lo veras.- dijo karai

-. Bueno esta en el dogo.- le respondió Donnie

Karai se fue al dogo y cogió el bon y volvió a la sala todos la miraron y se acerco a Raph

te puedes mover, me tapas la luz.- dijo Raph que leía una de sus historietas

-. Raphita recuerdas lo del laboratorio .- dijo karai con una sonrisa y una sombra que tapaba los ojos

-. HAAAA AYUDA ESATA LOCA.- dijo mientras trataba de escapar de una karai la cual lo perseguía con el bon

creí ver el día en que Raph le dé una paliza una mujer.- dijo mikey con unas palomitas-.!TU PUEDES HERMANA¡

Dey de la pequeña pelea todo fue tranquilidad, Donnie le asía unas preguntas sobre su cambió de forma la cual karai le respondía con calma y detalle, las horas pasaron rápido

ya es hora tenemos que irnos.- dijo leo

-. Ok.- dijeron los chicos y karai

Pero en eso la puerta del laboratorio se abrió dejando ver a la peli marrón de ojos verdes

puedo acompañarlos.- dijo tímidamente

-. Cuidado.- dijo karai acercándose a la á mejor que te quedes tu herida no ha sanado.- dijo karai

.- dijo Tara

de peros, estas mal, necesitas descansar.- dijo dura, vio como bajaba la cabeza, kara suspiro-. Ten.- dijo dándole su celular-. Te prometo que te mantendré informanda

Tara lo vio y le sonrío-. Gracias.-

-. Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos.- dijo karai-. Se me olvida como es tu hermana.-

-. Pues ella es pelirroja cabelló largo amarrado en una coleta, piel blanca, ojos amarillos como dorados y usa un uniforme de una falda negra y un chaleco rojo.- dijo Tara

Karai asintió con la cabeza y abrasó a su padre y se fue con los chicos

Los chicos y karai comenzaban a corre en los tejados con tal rapidez y silenciosa cuando entre el camino Mikey le pregunto a karai

-. Dime karai porque eres tan amable con Tara.- dijo con inocencia, pero tomó desprevenida a karai pero ella sonrío

-. Me recuerda mucho a alguien.- dijo recordando acierta chica de cabellos dorados sin darse cuenta comenzó a recordarla

Bueno hay me quedo perdón por a verme demorado en publicar pero tenía que arreglar unas cosas además he estado ocupada en el siguiente capítulo se revelará quien es la chica que karai tanto recuerda y estoy pensando en un fanfic nuevo pero eso lo veré luego.

andyhamato99: perdón por la demora pero e tenido que terminar unas exposiciones

Tory-H: jejeje perdonar pero es hay muchos hombres que usan la inocencia de las niñas para robarlas :c pero gracias de igual modo y prometo actualizar más rápido (si me da el tiempo)

Ricardo: jajaja no seas malo con tu hermanita como dicen "hermana solo hay una"(aparesco con un bigote como esplinter)

Daira-Sakamaki. Como mande usted (aparcó como soldado) mejoraré esas malas ortografías

bruneli12: no entiendo tu pregunta pero creo que te refrieres a quien es de la foto pues Nora es peli roja de ojos dorados y tara es peli marrón de ojos verdes (sino que no encontré una foto donde salgan las chicas iguales en esta foto Nora sale de otro color de ojos pero es de color dorado) gracias por comentar

realturtlefan2 : no me molesta en lo mas mínimo tu comentario irrealidad te agradezco por comentar no te preocupes mejoraré mi ortografía ya que soy nueva y pues es normal tener faltas de ortografía (aunque a veses me paso)pero me temo que no me echare para tres empecé este fanfic y pienso terminarlo

haruka saki: no hay necesidad de que hables de esa manera sabes que no me gusta la violencia(solo cuando es necesario) pero gracias por defenderme te quiero mucho amiga bueno hablemos en face

BlackDemon23: gracias por comentar y tomarte la molestia de entenderme en este fanfic soy nueva y pues es difícil arreglar cosas, además de que no tengo mucho tiempo pero no me rendiré quiero a ser un fanfic y no vengo para llamar la atención desde un principio acepte todo tipo de críticas aunque me duelan pero bueno solo las leo, cojo mi lacto y las arreglo para el siguiente capitulo muchas gracias por comentar


End file.
